1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an intermediate of a heteroacene compound and a synthetic method of a heteroacene compound using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices, e.g., liquid crystal displays or organic electroluminescent displays, are provided with a variety of thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive them. The TFT may include a gate electrode, source/drain electrodes, and a semiconductor layer that may be activated in response to the operation of the gate electrode. The semiconductor layer may include an organic semiconductor material that is controlled by a current between the source electrode and the drain electrode using an applied gate voltage.
Recently, there has been research on a relatively low-molecular-weight organic material or a polymer organic material as an organic semiconductor material to be used for a channel of a thin film transistor. However, because the polymer organic material has lower charge mobility and a higher off-state leakage current, interest in the low-molecular-weight organic material is increasing. As for the relatively low-molecular-weight organic material, a heteroacene compound has higher electron mobility and stability and thus draws attention.
Various methods for manufacturing the heteroacene compound have been suggested, but there is a problem of a relatively high production cost, etc., due to a complicated and relatively long reaction route.